The Night with Finland or Sweden
by Penguin Braginski
Summary: Sweden's POV when Finland and himself left Denmark's house. SuFin warning ;)
1. Sweden

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc.

He sat upright. Fumbling around, he found his glasses, and barely managed to put them on. It was the middle of a crisp, clear night. Taking a look at Finland, Sweden smiled. Not many people got to see him smile, but Finland was different. He could have stayed with Denmark, but he decided, no, _chose _to leave with him. Sweden didn't know how Finland felt around him, but he was sure of one thing: Finland was scared of him. Sweden hated that. He wanted Finland to like him; even more that he did Estonia. Sweden got up, trying to calm his nerves. The calm night, crisp wind, and bright moonlight helped, but Sweden's mind was racing. He was afraid of what lied ahead; of not knowing what was going to happen to him, or rather, to Finland. He wished with all of his being that nothing bad would happen to Finland. Sweden looked back toward Finland, who started to shiver, as if almost on cue. An owl hooted in the distance. Sweden walked back over to Finland, and sat down. He leaned over Finland, and let a faint smile dance playfully across his lips. Finland looked so peaceful, so happy, so…..free. Sweden weaved his fingers through Finland's soft blonde hair, and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. He wondered what the other Nordic countries thought about him and Finland leaving. Sweden moved the blankets, and maneuvered himself next to Finland yet again. He took off his glasses, set them down far enough away that he would break them in his sleep, but close enough that he could grab them when he woke up. Finland, still fast asleep, turned over, and curled up into Sweden, burying his face into Sweden's chest. Sweden smiled again, but it wasn't long-lived. He knew that this moment with Finland, would only last until morning, when Finland woke up, most likely about to scream, or terrified. Sweden knew very well that Finland was scared of him, but he was determined to change that. But for now, he'd just let things be the way they were. He'd tell Finland how he really felt, someday. Someday….


	2. Finland

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc

Terrified. Just plain terrified. Sve scared him to the ends of the Earth, but something had compelled him to leave with the tall man, although not as tall as Russia. As scary as he was, Finland was happy with Sve. Falling asleep with Sweden wasn't as bad as Finland feared he had led him to believe. They had fallen asleep together, but not quite like it was now. Finland woke with a start, with his face was buried into Sve's chest, and quite frankly, he didn't mind. He truly loved Sve's company, but he didn't know if he felt the same. Noting that Sve was fast asleep, Finland got up, slowly, and ever so quietly, as to not wake Sweden. He had to carefully, so very carefully, untangle himself from the blankets as well as from Sve. He had decided that a walk in the cool night would help him clear his mind. Once up, he immediately started pacing. The night was tranquil, with a chilly breeze starting up. Finland turned back toward Sve, and smiled. The moonlight was reflecting off of Sve's glasses, at just an angle to light up his face. Even from a distance, Finland could make out all of the features of Sweden's face perfectly. It almost seemed as if Sweden was smiling, but, Finland knew that that couldn't be….Sweden didn't smile, and if he did, no one saw it. He was tired, and figured that's why it looked as though Sve was smiling. Finland watched Sweden for a while, trying to decipher what was making Sve so happy, until the hoot of an owl brought him back to reality. It couldn't be true anyways, Sweden didn't smile. A gust of icy air urged Finland to go lay back down, lay with Sweden, where it was warm. Due to the breeze, Finland decided to lie back down. The only trick was getting back under the blankets, and curled up next to Sweden without waking him. Tenderly, Finland pulled at the blankets around Sve, and wormed his way next to Sweden. Desperately wanting to feel what he felt waking up, he curled up into Sve, and buried his head into his chest. He felt safe in Sve's arms. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Sweden laid his arm across Finland, as if to hold him. Someday, he swore, he would tell Sweden how he really felt. Someday…


End file.
